


Bangan Drabbles

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Western, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: A collection of Bangan Drabbles.





	1. Enamour Me

**Author's Note:**

> None of these are beta'd. Some may be coherent.

Rafael was nervous, more nervous than he expected to be in this situation really. But here he was, standing at the front door of Trevor Lanagan’s apartment, a copy of ‘Welcome to the Monkey House’ wrapped in plain brown packaging tucked under his arm. He took a deep breath before lightly rapping his knuckles against the door. His heart fluttered and his stomach knotted until he heard the familiar sounds of a door unlocking.

Trevor opened the door, he looked beautiful in dark grey slacks and a pale blue button up, Rafael couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.

“Rafael,” Trevor’s voice was warm, enchanting. “What made you decide to grace my doorstep with your presence?”

He schooled his features into what he hoped was a neutral expression and silently offered Trevor the package he was carrying. Trevor just looked amused as he took the package from Rafael’s hands and eyed it before he quietly opened it.

His eyes went wide as he examined the book in his hands, “Vonnegut?”

“I thought you’d appreciate the gesture,” Rafael forced a smirk.

“Well it is certainly an interesting choice,” Trevor chuckled warmly before he opened the door and beckoned Rafael to follow him into his apartment. “Sorry about the mess, it’s been hectic trying to get everything in order.”

As Rafael stepped inside the familiar apartment he noticed how bare it looked, all of Trevor’s personal belongings had been packed away into boxes. A small tingle of joy spread throughout Rafael’s body, his own apartment was in a similar state.

“I felt this was a more appropriate gift,” Trevor’s familiar voice drew him from his thoughts.

Rafael allowed Trevor to press a small parcel into his hands, it had been wrapped in simple brown paper as his own was. Rafael carefully unwrapped the package, his hands trembled at the small box inside. He carefully opened the box surprised with what he found inside, a simple gold band with a small emerald in the centre.

“Rafael,” Suddenly Trevor was on his knee. “Neither of us are into sweeping romantic gestures, and I wasn’t planning on giving you this until we had moved into our new apartment, but seeing you show up tonight, looking so very handsome I knew I had to at least ask.”

Rafael’s face started to grow warm, he felt elated. “Trevor-”

“Please let me finish,” the man said simply. “I love you, I have loved you since the day I met you at D’Angelo’s New Years Party. When we were both young and stupid and you were there, somehow looking perfect in that netted singlet and those leather pants-”

Rafael couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You still bring up the pants.”

“I’d force you to wear them if you still had them,” Trevor chuckled before he continued. “Throughout the years, as we tiptoed around each other, I learnt more about you, grew to respect you, and fell in love with you. During past few years you let me into your life, showed me who you really were, and then agreed to move in with me.”

“Two more days,” Rafael whispered, absolutely enamoured with the man in front of him.

“I am so lucky to have you in my life, you make me the happiest man I know,” Trevor’s voice never wavered even though Rafael could see he was getting emotional. “I want to spend each day of my life proving to you that I deserve you, and I hope you give me the chance to do so. Rafael Eduardo Barba, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” the word fell from Rafael’s mouth before he could process what was happening.

Trevor rose from his knee and took a step towards Rafael. “Yes?”

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Rafael murmured, his green eyes gazing into Trevor’s grey. “I love you.”

The smile Trevor gave him was so bright, so powerful, it made Rafael’s heart skip a beat. The taller man leaned over and captured Rafael’s lips with his own, a perfect kiss to seal the moment. When the finally broke apart Rafael couldn’t help the warm, teasing smile that graced his own features.

“Though I need to be honest,” Rafael tried to stem the blush from creeping onto his face. “My visit tonight wasn’t all that spontaneous.”

“Oh?”

“It’s Valentine’s day.”


	2. First Kiss, First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Bangan get together? First kiss?"

**First Date:**

Rafael loathed Rita, he had waited fifteen minutes for the defense attorney to show. They had been roped into organising a charity Gala, and they were supposed to be meeting up to work out the details. Rafael knew that Rita was going to attempt to find a way to get out of it.

“Rita, you were supposed to be here-”

“Sorry Rafael,” She sounded as though she was out of breath. “I know that we were supposed to meet up to discuss the Gala, but I’m tied up at the moment, I’ve sent a friend in my place.”

“Rita,” Rafael scowled down the phone, Before he could say another word there was a breathless gasp and then the call disconnected. As he sat there blinking at his phone Rafael tried not to think about what he had probably overheard.

“Rafael Barba?”

The prosecutor whipped his head up at the sound of his name. The man in front of him was exceptionally handsome with a slim build and steel grey eyes. And he was tall, exceptionally tall, taller than most of the men Rafael worked with.

“Trevor Langan,” the man offered his hand to Rafael, the brightness in his eyes was matched with a warm smile. “Rita sent me to help organise the Charity Gala.”

Rafael took a moment to collect himself before he accepted the proffered hand with a firm shake. Rafael ignored the tingles in his hand and indicated to Trevor to sit down.

As the two men chatted lightly, Rafael found himself appreciating the other man’s wit and sense of humour. It also helped that Trevor didn’t seem to be perturbed by own Rafael’s sharp tongue and dry sense of humour. Their lunch date lasted longer than the hour he had allotted, and the meal was about to turn into late afternoon drinks. For the first time ever Rafael found himself glad that his friend had cancelled on him.

Just as they were about to leave the restaurant Trevor and Rafael’s phones pinged, one after the other. The prosecutor glanced down and noticed he had a text from Rita, he unlocked his phone and as he read it a warm smile fluttered at his mouth.

_You’re Welcome._

**First Kiss:**

Trevor was thankful that Rita had suggested he go and meet with her friend. A lovely lunch had turned into afternoon drinks and Trevor now found himself walking to the prosecutor’s apartment.

Prior to their meeting Trevor had heard rumours about Rafael Barba, their fierce ADA with the sharp tongue who was magic in the courtroom. Trevor could see why people could find the man intimidating. He was quick witted, sharp tongued and didn’t back down from an argument, especially when it was playful.

And he was handsome. More handsome than Trevor could have ever imagined and the defense attorney wondered why he hadn’t ever looked up a picture of the man. Sharp features, soulful green eyes and an ever present smirk played made the prosecutor oh so appealing, within moments Trevor was smitten.

In an instant Trevor realised he didn’t want their day to end. He reached out and grabbed the shorter man’s wrist, and forced him to stop.

“Rafael,” Trevor tried to hide how breathless he was. “Have dinner with me?”

“Yes,” There was no hesitation in the other man’s answer.

Trevor took a step forward and lifted Rafael’s chin with a finger. His grey eyes locked with Rafael’s viridian ones before Trevor leaned down, his hot breath ghosted against Rafael’s mouth. The prosecutor was not one to play around, he reached up and wove his long fingers in Trevor’s hair before he crashed their mouths together in an electrifying kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Trevor noticed a soft smile crawl across the prosecutors face. Trevor returned the smile before he finally asked, “where would you like to go?”


	3. "Please don’t leave”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don’t leave”

The bed was far too comfortable, his partner’s body felt so good pressed against him. Rafael rolled over to face Trevor admiring how beautiful the man looked in his sleep. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon his lover’s lips, and then another to his jaw, and another to his neck.

“Rafael?” Trevor’s voice was hoarse but gentle. He always looked so happy to see Rafael in the morning.

Rafael grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. “Good morning.”

“A good morning indeed,” Trevor returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of the alarm interrupted everything that Rafael was hoping to do before Trevor had to get up. The older man was already out of bed before Rafael could even work out what was happening.

“Please don’t leave,” Rafael reached out and grabbed Trevor’s arm.

“Unlike some people I have to go to work,” Trevor teased. “Earn money to keep you in the lifestyle you’re most certainly accustomed to.”

“I have savings-”

“Which won’t get you very far the next time you want to take a stroll down Fifth Avenue,” Trevor said fondly. “Only a few more days and we’ll be in St Barts enjoying the sun.”

“I know,” Rafael collapsed back into the bed. “I’ll just miss you.” He waited for Trevor to shave and shower before continuing. “Rita keeps calling and offering me a job, I’m thinking of taking it.”

“You won’t,” Trevor chuckled as he dressed himself.

“I won’t,” Rafael agreed. “I just don’t know what to do with myself now.”

“You’ll work it out,” Trevor walked around the bed, leaned down and kissed Rafael. “Just enjoy being a kept man for now.”

“I will,” Rafael smiled as he watched Trevor choose a tie. “I am. I just don’t know how much longer I will enjoy it.”

“Bayard Ellis left his card with one of my staff yesterday,” Trevor tried to sound nonchalant, but Rafael knew him too well.

“Oh?”

“It’s on the counter,” Trevor quickly knotted his tie. “Think about it?”

“Maybe when I get out of bed,” Rafael stretched his whole body, a lazy smirk plastered across his face.

“I Love you,” Trevor rolled his eyes. “Enjoy your day.”

“Love you too,” Rafael teased. “Now get to work.”

An hour later after a long shower and a hot breakfast the business card on the counter caught his eye. Though he wasn’t ready to go back to work he could certainly make a phone call. He dialled the number, ignoring the unexpected butterflies in his belly.

“ _New York Center for Civil Liberties_ ,” the receptionists voice sounded nasally down the line. “ _How may I direct your call_?”

“Good morning,” He responded as nicely as possible. “Can I please be put through to Bayard Ellis.”

“ _May I ask who’s speaking_?” The receptionist queried.

“Tell him Rafael Barba is calling.”


	4. Quiet Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet Me

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Trevor was on the couch, wrapped in a blanket going over his case notes. He’d been stuck at home, trying to recover from a nasty virus, and though he could have probably gone into work he was enjoying the extra day off. He heard the familiar scarpe and turn of a key in the lock, followed by the sound of the door opening.

Rafael looked handsome in his brown coat which he quickly stripped off, hanging it and his scarf beside the door. He turned to meet Trevor’s gaze, his own went wide and then soft, a matching smile appeared on his face.

“Trevor,” the smile was soon replaced by a smirk. “I thought you were heading into work today.”

The taller man chuckled. “Took an extra day, privilege of being the boss.”

Rafael shrugged off his suit jacket and removed his vest before he made his way over to where Trevor was sitting on the couch. The prosecutor pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the table beside him before he proceeded to climb on top of Trevor. He pressed a kiss into the taller man’s neck, then another to his jawline, before Rafael finally captured Trevor’s mouth with his own.

“I hope you’re feeling well enough to do this,” Rafael purred before he positioned himself lower and began to toy with the waistband of the sweatpants Trevor was wearing.

“Always,” Trevor huffed out as his lover skirted his hands over his thighs.

Rafael looked up, his green eyes meeting Trevor’s grey ones. “Good.” Trevor let out a moan as Rafael’s phone let out a shrill ring. “Leave it.”

“It’s your mother,” Trevor murmured.

Rafael gave him an exacerbated look. “Then definitely leave it.”

“Fine,” Trevor smiled and nodded at Rafael to proceed. Unfortunately Rafael’s phone rang again. “Rafael.”

His lover rolled his eyes. “If you must.”

“Thank you,” Trevor murmured before reaching for Rafael’s phone and answering. “Hi, Lucia, Rafael can’t come to the phone right now-”

“Please, Trevor,” the woman croaked in a broken voice. “It’s his Abuelita.”

“Just a minute,” Trevor said politely before holding the phone out to his lover. “Please, Rafael, it’s important.”

Rafael just sighed before taking the phone, his tone soon turned serious. “Mami- Wait what? Mami no, stop. I-I-” Trevor’s heart jumped a beat as he heard Rafael’s voice crack. “I’ll be there right away.”

He watched Rafael hang up the phone before he rose shakily to his feet. Trevor also stood up and rested a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Rafael-”

“She’s gone Trevor,” the man murmured, his voice sounded smaller than Trevor had ever expected it to be. “She’s dead, and it’s my fault.”

“Rafael,” Trevor wrapped his arms around his lover, pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him tight. “No, it’s not. It’s not.”

“I need to get to Mami,” Rafael pulled away slightly.

“I’ll drive you,” Trevor murmured.

“Thank you,” Rafael smiled gratefully. “Love you.”

Trevor couldn’t help but put his arms around his lover once more, it had been a long week for the man, and Trevor wanted to provide as much support as possible. The two men stayed like that until Rafael was finally ready to move, and a few minutes later they were rugged up and out the door.

As Trevor drove Rafael to his Abuelita’s building he occasionally glanced over. He was proud of the man who was sitting next to him, and Trevor knew deep in his heart, that Rafael’s Abuelita was proud too. 


	5. Snapshots Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike most drabbles this has been beta'd by ChameleonCircuit. This was the original start to [Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903781).

Rafael always played with the ring on his left hand if nervous, and today he was more nervous than usual. It had been several days since Steve had introduced him to the two SVU detectives and he had been eager to head into the precinct and show them why his reputation was well earned. New job, new chance to impress, to show he was the best prosecutor in the DA’s office. But then why was he so nervous? 

He had already changed his suit three times before he finally settled on a tan suit. Even so he thumbed at his tie before loosening it and dumping it in the hamper to be resorted.

“Emily is not going to be happy when she sees the mess you left for her,” his husband murmured, winding his hands around Rafael’s waist. “So many suits and ties to put away.”

“She’s used to it,” Rafael dismissed before he tilted his head to capture his husband’s mouth. “I make her life interesting.”

“She’s a young mother,” his husband sighed, he pressed another kiss to Rafael’s neck before dropping his hold on his waist. “She already has enough excitement in her life.” He placed a hand on Rafael’s shoulder, encouraging the man to face him. “What’s wrong?”

Rafael loved the swirling grey of his husbands eyes, how open they were, the love he saw in them. Still, he shrugged the man off and returned to his ties.  “Should I wear the indigo or the navy?”

“Rafael Barba,” the voice was firm, yet still loving. “You only do this when you’re nervous. So why are you nervous?”

“Olivia Benson.” The name fell from Rafael’s mouth like a whispered curse.

His husband looked adorable when confused. “She’s a good detective.”

“I know,” Rafael’s mouth twisted into a scowl. “I remember.” His voice went high and nasally as the jealousy oozed from him. “It was always Olivia this and Olivia that.”

“You make it sound like I was in love with her.” His husband frowned slightly, the hurt apparent.

“You admitted you were.” Rafael took a step forward and grabbed his husband by the hand. “A little.”

“I was,” he responded honestly. “Then I met you.”

Rafael’s stomach swooped. He reached out and wove his arms around his husbands shoulders. As their lips met, Rafael felt the same rush, the same tingle that he had felt all those years ago when they had kissed for the first time. From that very first kiss Rafael Barba knew that he had found the love of his life. From that very first kiss he knew that he was going to marry Trevor Langan.

When they finally broke apart he turned to his tie collection, reaching out to pick up the one he chose. “Navy, I think.”


	6. Bangan post 19x13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangan Post 19x13

Rafael’s hands trembled as he walked away from Olivia. He refused to look back, he knew if he did he would want to go back to that world, back to her. He couldn’t do that, he was tired, he was weak.

Each step he took, every inch further from the courthouse he was felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. His shoulders became more relaxed, his stride a little longer, he held his head a little higher. Each breath he took felt fresh and new, as though he was drawing in a spark.

He easily flagged a cab and gave his address as he slid into the back seat. As the car pulled away from the curb he watched the city go by, entranced by the buildings zooming past. All too soon the ride was over, his money was spent and he was on the sidewalk outside his apartment watching the cab speed away.

His doorman greeted him with a nod and a smile, Rafael returned the friendly gesture before he disappeared inside the lobby. He strode over to the elevator and pressed the button, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for it to creep down the building. A delightful ping announced it’s arrival and Rafael stepped inside, pressed the button and waited for the machine to jolt to a start.

The ride up to his apartment was short and soon Rafael found himself stepping into the stark corridor and striding over to his door. He pulled out his keys, slid them into the lock and turned until he felt the satisfying click that allowed him to walk into his apartment.

He was immediately hit with the scent of fresh brewed coffee, an unexpected surprise but a welcome one. He made a beeline for the kitchen and poured himself a cup, added his creamer before he took a long sip. The hot liquid ran down the back of his throat, warming him from the inside.

At that moment his benefactor appeared.

Trevor was dressed in dark jeans and a navy knitted sweater. The fond expression on his face made Rafael’s heart beat a little faster and his stomach twist with excitement. Not that he would ever let Trevor see that. Rafael took another long, soothing sip of his coffee before he finally spoke.

“I take it you heard the news then,” he asked cooly as he cocked his brow at Trevor.

“I did,” Trevor slowly walked towards him, his tone was laced with concern. “You look…”

“I look…?” Rafael couldn’t help but tease the poor man.

Trevor cocked his head to the side, he was clearly amused. The look sent a shiver through Rafael, he could never hide a thing from the man. Rafael loved that about Trevor, he could read him like a book.

“Happy,” was the word Trevor finally settled on. “Not what I was expecting.” The admission made the corner of Rafael’s mouth tick up into a smirk.

“How should I look?” Rafael couldn’t help but tease.

“Not so pleased with yourself,” Trevor murmured. “I was so scared.”

“Me too,” Rafael admitted quietly, allowing Trevor to wrap long arms around him and pull him to his chest. “I was expecting to be found guilty.”

“I am glad that you weren’t,” He felt the hotness of Trevor’s breath on his head.

Rafael lifted his gaze to meet stormy grey eyes. Trevor’s kiss wasn’t unexpected, but it was sweet and perfect. Rafael returned it eagerly.

“What happens now?” Trevor asked after he broke away.

“Italy,” Rafael began, his tone light. “Greece, Malta, Croatia and then finally London.” Rafael rolled his eyes. “Because for some unknown reason you want to end our vacation where it’ll be cold.”

“Think of the shows we can see,” Trevor teased, before his tone turned serious. “I’m glad I won’t be going alone.”

Rafael couldn’t help but agree. “I am glad I don’t have to risk losing you to some half naked twink on a beach.”

“Isn’t that always a risk?” The large smile on Trevor’s face made Rafael chuckle.

“Hardly,” he playfully scoffed. “We all know I’m the far better catch.”

Trevor’s laughter was always deep, and spilled forth from him like a wave. It washed over Rafael, leaving him light and content. They had only been together for a year, yet every reaction he pulled from Trevor made Rafael feel alive.

“That’s debatable,” the response was light. “And after our vacation.”

“I was hoping you’d move in with me,” the words escaped his mouth before he realised what he was saying.

Trevor to his credit didn’t look shocked, the warm smile that broke out across his face filled Rafael with an unexpected joy. “I would like that.”

This time it was Rafael who closed the gap, who captured Trevor’s lips with his own, who relished the spark between them. One part of his life may be over, but he was ready to move on, glad that he had a partner happy to make the journey with him. With Trevor, Rafael finally felt free.


	7. "Bite me.” “Eat me.” “Kiss my ass.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bite me.” “Eat me.” “Kiss my ass.”

Trevor Langan was the bane of Rafael’s existence.

He’d swan into the lecture hall, standing at least a half a foot taller than most of the others in their year, laughing and joking. Everyone fawned over him, the handsome, rich, teachers assistant. Rafael loathed him.

“He’s single you know,” Rita purred as she slid into the seat next to him. “You should just ask him out.”

“Bite me,” Rafael muttered.

Her response was quick. “Eat me.”

“Kiss my ass,” he shot back.

Rita just smirked. “Think I’ll leave that to Trevor.”

Rafael scowled and turned to face their professor, determined to focus on the lecture rather than the cocky shit sitting next to him he called friend. No matter how hard he tried his eyes kept wandering to soft brown hair and stormy grey eyes. Once Trevor even glanced up, almost catching Rafael looking at him. He hurriedly glanced away and tried to focus on note taking.

The end of the lecture couldn’t come fast enough. Rafael packed up his pens and paper before he ran out of the hall as fast as his legs could take him, Rita’s laughter following him as he left.

–

Rafael Barba just might be the love of Trevor’s life.

Every essay of his that Trevor had marked had bought some light to a tedious task. Everytime he caught the man’s eye during a lecture, he’d glance away, cheeks turning an exquisite shade of red. Too bad that Rafael always seemed intent on avoiding him, he would always run out of the hall as soon as the class was over.

It was a cool spring morning when Trevor walked into a small coffee shop off campus, happy to get in out of the cold. So were a lot of other people, the venue appeared to be packed. He quickly ordered his beverage and looked for a place to sit.

There was a single free seat opposite a messy mop of brown hair and a strikingly familiar pair of viridian eyes. Trevor couldn’t help but smile at the younger man as he pushed his way through the crowd. “Mind if I sit down?”

Rafael’s gaze snapped up and a hint of recognition flashed across his face. “Sure,” he nodded and gestured at the free seat.

“Thanks,” Trevor beamed as he sat down and placed the order number in front of him.

“Not a problem,” Rafael murmured before he reached down to pick up his satchel. “I was planning on leaving soon anyways.”

“Wait,” he didn’t even try to hide the disappointment in his tone as he reached over and placed a hand on Rafael’s notepad. “Please stay.”

Pale green eyes scrunched in confusion. “Why?”

“Because your essay’s make me laugh,” their gazes locked together. “Because you’re witty, intelligent and far too handsome.” A small smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth. “And I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

Once again Rafael’s cheeks stained that pretty red colour that Trevor had become far too familiar with. He dropped his satchel beside him then placed his hand over Trevor’s. The small almost smile that Rafael gave him made his heart flutter.

“Okay.”


	8. Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BarbaEsparza prompted "Teacher AU", this is what happened.

Trevor took comfort in logic and numbers. He had been good at math when he was young and enjoyed learning about computers, but it was Chemistry which really made his heart sing. He had been an exceptional student, he’d gone on to study science at College and much to his father’s displeasure he worked as a Clinical Biochemist.

Although he loved, investigating, researching and solving problems he had found himself enjoying building relationships and talking to people more. After almost two decades of mentoring staff and assisting others with their research, Trevor went back to study with the intention of becoming a teacher. When he finally graduated, within weeks he had found a job. He felt a pang of sadness as he waved his former coworkers goodbye, but it was the start of a new life for Trevor.

The high school was large, their facilities were surprisingly good, and Trevor found himself eager to start the term. The majority of the other teachers were warm and welcoming, even those in other faculties. Still, Trevor found himself earning harsh glares from one man in particular, Rafael Barba. He was of average height, with handsome features and striking viridian eyes. He had tried to strike up a conversation with him, but had been shot down by a sharp tongue.

It didn’t take long for Trevor to discover that Mr. Barba was the drama teacher, though it shouldn’t have surprised him, the man had a flair for the dramatic. Trevor took the man’s pointed looks in his stride, has his department rarely interacted with performing arts Trevor was able to avoid him. Until one evening they had been forced to share a room for parent-teacher night.

While Trevor enjoyed interacting with his students and their parents, Mr. Barba seemed to hate it. Even for his exemplary students, he rarely had a kind word to say, preferring to be cruel than kind. After the evening was over and the two men packed up the room Trevor found himself finally saying something. “Do you even like teaching?”

“Excuse me?” Barba whipped around. Even though Trevor was so much taller, he felt small under Barba’s glare.

“You were rude all evening–”

“I wasn’t rude,” he scowled. “I was realistic.”

Trevor scoffed at that. “You told Liam Evans that he’d never amount to anything.”

“He’ll never be an actor,” Barba’s tone was cool. “He doesn’t have the talent. Better to find that out now rather than struggle for years before finally washing out.”

“Is that what happened to you?” The words were out of Trevor’s mouth before he could stop them. He winced as Barba’s eyes narrowed into thin slits.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” his voice shook with anger. “But no, that isn’t what happened to me.” He turned back and continued to stack chairs. “Not that I would expect a Langan to know anything.”

Now it was Trevor’s turn to be surprised. “Excuse me?”

“Richard Langan is a sadist who enjoys letting rapists and murderers walk free,” Barba eyed him off. “You’re surprised a drama teacher has read up on your family?”

“I’m always surprised when anyone mentions my grandfather,” Trevor said carefully. “He was a horrible man–”

“Your father’s not much better,” he continued. “Helps people rob little old ladies pensions.”

“Now that is uncalled for–”

“Or your brother,” Barba was on a roll. “Ryan.”

“He’s a defense attorney,” Trevor tried to explain. “Everyone is entitled to a good defense.”

“Henshell and Langan should charge less then,” a smirk stretched across Barba’s face. “If that’s what he calls a good defense.”

Trevor slammed his last chair into the stack and stormed towards Barba. “What would you know?”

“I trounced him on several occasions,” Barba’s smirk grew wider. “And overheard your father scolding him.”

“You…” Trevor was confused, who was this man in front of him? He took a deep breath before he continued. “You’re a lawyer?”

“Was,” Barba corrected with a bitter laugh. “A prosecutor.”

“I see,” was all he could answer.

“No snappy comeback?” Barba cocked a brow.

Trevor took a step back and sighed. “I’m not a lawyer, and I never had plans to be one.”

“Much to your father’s disdain?” The question made Trevor’s stomach churn.

Trevor frowned. “Do you know everything?”

“Only the dirty laundry your father decides to air in public,” Barba shrugged.

Trevor knew what his father was like, that he would have waited until he and Ryan were outside the courthouse and then he would have shouted at him. He had done the same to Trevor on multiple occasions. “He shouldn’t have done that.”

“That we can agree on,” Barba hummed.

“So is this the reason why you’ve treated me poorly?” Trevor couldn’t quite believe what he was asking. “Because you don’t like my family?”

“Yes,” at least Barba was honest.

“That’s rather immature of you,” he scowled. “You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough–”

“What you’ve read,” Trevor cut him off.

“What I’ve heard even,” he shook his head. He paused and turned to look at Trevor. “Prove it to me.”

He couldn’t help but ask, “what do you mean?”

“Prove to me you’re not one of those Langan’s,” he tone was teasing rather than disdainful.

Against all reason Trevor wanted to prove him wrong. “How?”

“Continue as you did tonight,” Barba murmured softly.

“Okay–”

“I’m stubborn, not blind,” he clarified. “I saw how you treated your students, with respect and kindness.”

“Unlike you,” Trevor couldn’t help but point out.

“Hmmm, well,” Barba chuckled. “I have a reputation to maintain.”

“But you’re really soft underneath?” He cocked his head to the side.

Barba answered instantly. “Yes. Or so I’ve been told.”

“Somehow I don’t believe it,” this time it was Trevor’s turn to tease. “Prove it to me.”

“That I’m not an asshole?” His green eyes went dark.

Trevor shrugged. “Prove that you can be nice.”

“To you?” Barba’s sultry tone made Trevor feel warm.

He quickly clarified. “To your students.”

“I’d rather be nice to you,” Barba took a step forward, a playful smirk on his face.

“Even though I’m a Langan?” Trevor squeaked, unsure when the conversation had taken this turn.

“I could be convinced to look past that,” Barba stopped and slowly raked his eyes over Trevor’s form. “Maybe,” he threw a wink before he walked over to the door and opened it. He paused to look over his shoulder. “Goodnight Trevor.”

“Goodnight,” Trevor called out, but it was too late, he had left the room. “Rafael.”

Rafael Barba still set him on edge, but he wasn’t quite sure what to make of the man now. Trevor took a deep breath before he walked towards the classroom door and opened it. Peering down the corridor, he was just able to make out Rafael’s retreating figure. He quickly turned off the light and stepped into the corridor.

The classroom, and the conversation behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief before he finally closed the door. Rafael was standing at the end of the corridor, the moonlight illuminating him. He motioned his head, beckoning for Trevor to follow. Trevor flashed a smile and nodded back before he finally moved towards the man and another potential new beginning.  


	9. Lazy Morning in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BarbaEsparza prompted "lazy morning in bed"

Rafael was not a morning person, every morning he had to drag himself out of bed. He’d fix himself a cup of coffee, or three, before he’d collect the copy of the times which would be waiting outside his door and sit down to read it.

Sunday mornings were different though, he’d awake to the scent of freshly brewed coffee and the Times waiting for him on his bedside table. Rafael would force himself to sit up and sip at his coffee, emptying the mug before he reached for the paper and began to read. In the distance, he heard the sound of his apartment door opening and closing, followed by the familiar sound of a whistle. Rafael couldn’t help but smile to himself as he counted the seconds before his bedroom door swung open and Trevor Langan walked through.

Unlike Rafael, Trevor was a morning person. Every morning he would get up, go for his morning run, come home, put the pot of coffee on, shower, dress and leave for work, all before Rafael could drag himself out of bed.

Sunday mornings were different though. Trevor would allow himself to sleep in before he’d get up and brew a pot of fresh coffee for Rafael. He would then collect the newspaper and pour a cup of coffee, placing them both beside Rafael before he headed out. He’d walk to the local bakery and pick up pastries and properly brewed coffee before he’d return home with his treats in hand.

Rafael would eagerly take his fresh coffee and baked treat from Trevor and eat it as his lover crawled into bed beside him. Rafael would finish the paper as Trevor read whatever novel had caught his interest, the two of them perfectly comfortable. Sunday’s were their day, and a relaxing morning in bed was the perfect way to start.


	10. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChameleonCircuit asked for Bangan Hurt/Comfort

Three days ago Trevor’s father had tried to call him and he had sent it straight to voicemail. Later that evening he had listened to the message, just a simple ‘Trevor, call me back’. He had contemplated calling, but it was late and Trevor was exhausted. Instead, he spent the night on the couch reading, listening to Rafael practise his closing argument for his latest trial. **  
**

Things had been tense since Trevor and Rafael moved in together, though his parents had been supportive when he had come out to them during college they had never quite grasped the fact that he was gay. Each dinner he had with a female colleague was blown out of proportion, and every man he had bought home was treated poorly. Eventually he had stopped involving them in that aspect of his life, preferring to maintain a friendly relationship with them.

That was until he had met Rafael.

Trevor had met the entire squad after Olivia had formally adopted Noah. He had stood awkwardly to the side of the room and made small talk with the various members of SVU. Rafael had wandered over, made a scathing comment about defense attorneys and then headed back to the couch. Trevor had excused himself shortly after, apologizing to Liv before he quietly slunk out of the room, Rafael’s eyes burning a hole in his back.

After that initial meeting Trevor seemed to run into the prosecutor every other week, outside of the courthouse, at Forlini’s, they even ran into each other in the middle of central park. Each time they met Trevor would feign politeness while Rafael rolled his eyes and promptly dismissed him. Trevor had never met a man who infuriated him as much as Rafael Barba did.

Then one evening something changed, Trevor had sat himself down at the bar at Forlini’s only to be joined by Rafael moments later. Rafael had said hello and asked what Trevor was drinking, he then scoffed and ordered them both scotch. Trevor rolled his eyes but took the proffered drink before engaging in conversation with Rafael.

It had been a turning point for the two of them.

Drinks every other week had slowly turned into dinner. Dinner had slowly turned into spending the night which in turn became long breakfasts served in bed. Trevor had fallen hard and fast. But it was Rafael who had first asked Trevor to dinner, to bed. It was Rafael who asked when they were moving in together, and it was Rafael who had a plain silver band hidden in a box in his sock drawer.

Rafael slid so easily into Trevor’s life that when they did finally move in together he felt it was time to introduce him to his family. His siblings were ecstatic to finally meet the man who Trevor spoke to highly of, his parents though were less impressed. They shook Rafael’s hand politely and forced tight smiles. That evening before Trevor left he had told his parents that Rafael was the one for him, and that they needed to accept that. His father had been livid.

The following weeks had been filled with bitter conversations and nasty phone calls. Trevor eventually asked his father to stop calling him unless it was work-related, not until he wanted to apologize. Weeks turned to months and Trevor barely heard from his father, he was beginning to lose hope. He wanted his parents to accept Rafael, to grow to love him as much as Trevor did. So he discarded the voicemail, assuming that if it was important his father would call him back.

He had never expected his sister to call, her voice shaking. “ _You need to come home now, dad is dead_.”

That was the moment his world shattered.

Trevor had no idea how he would have made it through the next few days if it wasn’t for Rafael. He had taken the phone from Trevor’s hand and spoken softly to Sarah. When the conversation was over, Rafael took Trevor gently by the hand to their bedroom and helped him pack a suitcase. They drove to Trevor’s childhood home in almost silence broken by Rafael’s gentle humming.

When they finally arrived Rafael stood back as Trevor hugged his mother and then each of his siblings before he stepped forward and offered his own condolences. Trevor couldn’t help but admire Rafael in this moment, how lovingly he had spoken to Trevor’s mother, the woman who had been so rude to him months prior. Rafael looked after them all, helped the entire Langan family through one of their greatest tragedies without asking nothing in return.

A week later after Jonathan Langan was buried and they had returned home to their apartment, Trevor turned to Rafael with a gentle smile. “Thank you,” he murmured, allowing Rafael to pull him down into his embrace.

“You never need to thank me for this,” Rafael responded, pressing a kiss to Trevor’s cheek. “Only know that I love you.”

Trevor’s heart soared at the simple words, in this moment everything felt right with the world. “I love you too.”


	11. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

It had started with a drink. **  
**

Two glasses of scotch drunk by two very different men. As soon as his glass was empty Rafael had ordered another, as did the man sitting next to him. They turned to face each other, and he found himself staring at a handsome face with soft grey eyes and a softer smile.

“Trevor,” the man had introduced himself as he proffered his hand. Rafael’s name soon spilled from his own lips as he shook the hand before returning to his scotch.

Soon their second glasses were emptied, which was followed by a third. Before Rafael knew it he found himself flush against the taller man in the back of a cab, Trevor’s mouth on his neck.

Before Rafael knew it he was in Trevor’s bed. He pulled back and murmured into Rafael’s ear, he wanted to know if Rafael was a hundred percent sure that he wanted to do this. A whispered ‘yes’ and Rafael was pulling Trevor towards him, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

They spent hours exploring each other. Rafael wanted to know exactly how to draw each moan from Trevor’s lips. And Trevor himself seemed to want nothing more than to make Rafael scream.

Rafael felt as though he was on fire, when he reached his peak he clawed at Trevor’s back and cried out his name. Trevor ran his hands over Rafael’s trembling body before he pressed a gentle kiss to Rafael’s mouth. As Trevor left to go to the bathroom, Rafael grabbed some tissues and quickly cleaned himself up.

“I would have done that for you,” Trevor’s voice caused Rafael to jump. He was standing in the doorway holding what appeared to be a damp towel.

Rafael grabbed his undershirt and roughly pulled it over his head. “It’s fine, I should be going anyway.”

“Oh…”

“I had fun,” Rafael continued as he pulled his slacks over his hips. He quickly pulled on his shoes and socks before he gathered his shirt and tie from where they had been discarded.

“Rafael,” Trevor’s voice made him freeze. “Why don’t you stay?”

“I have an early meeting tomorrow,” Rafael shrugged, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt. “I need to get some rest.”

“You could sleep here,” Trevor took a tentative step forward.

Rafael swept his eyes over the muscular form in front of him, Trevor was still naked. “I’d love to,” he practically squeaked. “But I can’t.”

“Rafael–”

“Goodbye Trevor,” and with that, he was gone.

–

Rafael tapped his foot impatiently, Rita Calhoun was late yet again. Probably swanning around with another one of her young boy toys. They were supposed to discuss strategy as she was advocating for one of her friends, then they were to meet one of the partners to try and work out a plea. He was about to get up and leave when she finally sailed through the door.

“Sorry I’m late,” Rita cooed, clearly not sorry at all. “Robert Henshell just called and said he wasn’t going to be able to make it.”

“I see,” Rafael sighed, leaning back in his chair. “So there was no point to this meeting then?”

“Not entirely,” a smirk crept across her face. “Trevor Langan will be joining us instead.”

“Trevor–”

Before he could finish a familiar six foot four figure walked through the door, of course it was the man who he had slept with the night before. Rafael felt his pulse quicken as he rose to his feet. He watched as Trevor pressed a kiss to Rita’s cheek before he turned and in a gesture reminiscent of the night before, proffered his hand to Rafael.

“Rafael Barba I presume?” Trevor’s voice washed over him, saturating him in warmth. “Trevor Langan.”

“Pleasure,” He shook the offered hand and sat back down. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Robert sends his apologies,” Trevor turned his attention to Rita. “His daughter is ill.”

“How unfortunate,” Rafael rolled his eyes at the fake sympathy in his tone.

“Yes, yes,” Rafael interrupted. “I have to be in court in an hour–”

“Are you always in such a hurry to escape?” Trevor’s teasing tone made Rafael turn red.

Rafael slowly turned to Trevor. “Only when I’m bored.”

“You don’t seem bored,” a grin broke out across Trevor’s face. “In fact, you look quite sated.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Rafael muttered as he failed to fight his blush.

“Words can’t though,” Trevor murmured, his smile turning soft.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Rita groaned before she shoved her chair back and rose to her feet.

Rafael cocked his brow. “Excuse me.”

“Clearly something is going on between you two that I am not privy to.” “So please go on.” “Without me.”

It was Trevor’s turn to blush. “Do you think she–”

“Yes,” Rafael chuckled. “She probably knew the moment we shook hands.”

“So…” Trevor’s voice trailed off.

Rafael couldn’t help but tease. “So?”

“Do you really need to be in court in an hour?” He asked gently.

“I do,” Rafael sighed. Normally he would stand up and walk away, but there was something about Trevor that was keeping him seated. “But I’ll be free around two.”

Trevor’s smile turned bright. “Lunch?”

“How about breakfast instead,” Rafael teased, flagging down one of the staff. “Since we’re here already.”

His answer was like music to Rafael’s ears. “I’d love to.”


	12. The Missus and The Ex - A Western AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As prompted by Skysquid22. A Western AU with a dash of Hamilton. ;)

Trevor looked at his gun, a small frown playing at his face. The sun was bearing down on the town of Destiny, which was causing tensions to run high. His client was taking full advantage of the weather, she was lazing in her underclothes, her blonde curls piled high on her head.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch, one hour to go. “You may want to get dressed now,” he told his client.

“Why?” Her drawl, made him flinch. “If I am to die today I’d prefer to go the way I was born.”

“Miss Rollins–”

“Sorry, Mr. Langan,” She continued. “I know you think I should just apologize, but it ain’t right what she’s saying about me.”

His client, Amanda Rollins, had been accused of sleeping with the Sheriff’s husband. Even though she denied it, her belly was growing round with proof of an indiscretion. And despite Trevor’s advice, she refused to name the father. So Trevor kept silent and continued to clean his pistol until it was finally time to leave.

To her credit, Amanda walked through the town wearing nothing but her corset and bloomers, her head held high. Trevor followed behind her, his face stoic and grim. Even though he was marching Amanda too her doom, he still held out hope.

The sun was almost at its peak when they finally reached the clearing, Sheriff Benson was already waiting. Along with her representation, a man whose reputation preceded him, Rafael Barba.

Trevor turned his attention to Amanda. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“I certainly do,” Amanda remained firm. “Unless she’s gonna apologize for slandering me.”

Trevor nodded at his client before he turned on his heel and walked over to where Rafael was waiting for him.

“Mr. Barba,” he said loudly as he reached out and offered his hand.

Rafael responded in kind as he accepted it, shaking it firmly. “Mr. Langan.”

“This is insane, Rafael,” he dropped his voice to a whisper. “Miss Rollins is pregnant–”

“I know, Trevor, I know,” Rafael’s voice sounded ragged. “I’ve tried talking to Liv but she’s heartbroken.”

“Ed would never–”

“I know,” Rafael agreed. “Try telling her that.”

Trevor glanced over at Olivia, her face revealed no emotion. “So what do we do?”

“Tell Amanda to raise her pistol to the sky and fire,” Rafael suggested. “I will tell Olivia the same.”

“Then the matter will be done?” Trevor needed to know.

Rafael nodded firmly. “Of course.”

They reached out and shook each other’s hand once more, this time holding on for longer than necessary. No matter the outcome he would be seeing Rafael later this evening, a glass of scotch in hand.

Trevor quickly made his way back to Amanda. “Raise your pistol to the sky and fire, then the issue will be forgiven.”

“I can’t do that,” Amanda hissed.

“Ama–” He caught himself. “Miss Rollins–”

“What if she refuses,” her voice cracked.

“Then she has no honor,” his answer honest as he passed her the pistol. “Now go.”

His breath caught in his throat as he watched Amanda march over to Olivia, the gun lowered by her side. As the deputy announced the issue and the two women began to count out their paces Trevor closed his eyes and began to pray. He prayed that there would be no bloodshed, that both would do the honorable thing, that both would raise their pistols.

He opened his eyes and searched out Amanda’s, her pretty face was white with fear. He kept his gaze on hers until she was given the command to turn and fire. When the shots finally rang out, and the people shrieked, Trevor found the courage to open his eyes once again.


	13. Sunsets

Rafael couldn’t believe he had allowed Trevor to drag him to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. When Rafael had suggested they spend a romantic weekend in isolation he hadn’t expected to be forced to leave his laptop and phones at home. Trevor had insisted it would be just as romantic as lying on a beach sipping cocktails.

Rafael highly doubted that.

Trevor seemed to be in his element. On the drive up he told Rafael about the area they were visiting, about the animals surrounding them, about the joy of waking to the sounds of nature. It was entirely unexpected.

Their first night had been surprisingly comfortable, sipping champagne and discussing the latest cases before the Supreme Court. The following morning Rafael awoke to the smell of bacon cooking and was served breakfast in bed. It was a novel experience for Rafael to eat breakfast at all, but as he tasted the fluffy pancakes that Trevor had prepared he knew he could get used to it.

They had spent the day walking through the surrounding area, exploring the woods around them. Now Rafael was sitting on the balcony, a glass of scotch in hand, admiring the picturesque view of the lake. Trevor was cooking them dinner, humming old love songs to himself. As the sun began its descent behind the lake, light poured over the water. A picture perfect view.

As Trevor sung out advising Rafael that dinner had been served, a fond smile crawled into his face. A romantic dinner bathed in the light of the setting sun, followed by an evening spent in bed with Trevor, Rafael was pleasantly surprised. His weekend was just as romantic as promised, and he had never been happier.


	14. "You Always Know What To Say"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As prompted by BarbaEsparza

Rafael looked at the jumbled mass of words in front of him unable to work out what they said. He was tired, so tired that caffeine wasn’t helping at all. The clock on the wall clicked over, showing Rafael that it had just turned one. He had been reviewing this case for three hours and had made zero progress. He slumped back into the chair with a groan.

“Rafael,” Trevor’s soft voice washed over him. “Come to bed.”

“I can’t,” Rafael sighed, refusing to move from his slouched position. “Not until I finish this.”

“It can wait,” he felt Trevor’s large hand run over his shoulder and down his back.

“Opening arguments are—”

“Tomorrow,” Trevor gently encouraged Rafael to move forward. “I know. You have been muttering to yourself for the last few hours.” Rafael loved the feeling of Trevor’s hands rubbing into his back, loosening the tension that he had let build for far too long. “It can wait, come to bed.”

“It can’t wait,” Rafael groaned. “I need—”

“To sleep,” he cut Rafael off once more. “You can’t fight for that poor girl if you’re falling asleep in court.”

“I hate you,” Rafael shrugged off the hands on his back and rose to his feet. “You always know what to say.”

“I am wise,” Trevor chuckled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Rafael’s temple. “Now come to bed.”

“Love you,” Rafael murmured, hiding the small smile on his face.

Trevor just took his hand and dragged him forward. “I love you too.”


End file.
